To Bad it's Not Reality
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Kenpachi just can't win when it comes to something he wants...Uno/Ken Quick Oneshot


Today was the day! Today was the goddamn bloody day that he, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, would act like a man of pride, not that he never did act as such, but he was going to tell a certain someone something! Yawning he stretched his muscles and climbed out of bed, dressing in his normal attire. Walking down the halls he could hear Madarame and Yumichika yelling at his men, "Come on you lazy bums! Move it!" "Oh this is not a pretty picture at all!" while Yachiru's laughs of delight rang through the air.

Zaraki smirked as he entered the room and watched his pussy of men being beat by the bald man and….the _girly_ man. "Oy! Madarame! Watch Yachiru! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Neeeeh?! Ken-chan, where are you going?! Why can't I come?!" the little pink ball of energy whined.

"Cuz it's for adults and I can't have you hanging onto me as I do…grownup things!" wow great response. Yachiru pouted a "Fine!" as she stormed off to "play" with the men.

Sighing with a relief that she didn't persist in going he took off running out of the division in search for that goddamn woman.

*******************************************************************

Where the hell am I?! He had been in search for the 4th division for a few hours now and the closest he got was the 7th division. Why the hell did Soul Society have to look the same?! Stopping to take a break he practiced what he was going to announce to the healing divisions beautiful captain, 'Uh..Hey Unohana! Can I talk to ya for a sec? No that's dumb…Oy Retsu, I've been thinking…We should have dinner sometime. God no! I sound like a pussy! ...Unohana Retsu, I have weird feeling for you…. What the fuck am I saying?!' Growling in frustration, he shot up onto the roof tops, and to his surprise, the 4th division lied a few yards away. 'That's convenient.'

As he entered the division he could smell that "hospital" stench, you know that smell that you hate because it smells like sick people, yeah that's what he smelled. Impatiently he stormed over to the secretary. She didn't recognize him at first for she was to busy typing on a computer but she did ask, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, where's Captain Unohana?"

She snapped out of her work as she spun around, "Oh C-Captain Zaraki! What are you d-doing here? Do you n-need some assistance w-w-with a wound?"

He scoffed, "Hell no. I just wanna know which way Captain Unohana's office is."

"Well s-she may b-be busy. Um, can you p-please wait a moment?" he could see the sweat forming on her brow.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." And with that she bolted away.

A few minutes later, Kenpachi could feel a soft, caring spiritual pressure reaching out towards him. Then he saw her, turning the corner and gliding towards him with that sweet smile plastered on her face, "Ah! Hello Captain Zaraki. What, may I ask, is this honorable pleasure that I am seeing you at this moment?"

He began to feel himself sweat as his spiritual energy fluctuated, "Um…Can I talk to ya in yer office?"

She gave him a curious glance before replying, "Of course you can. However, I need you to drop you reaitsu if you please?" He nodded as he followed her down the hall and towards her office.

While entering, Zaraki could smell the sweet aroma of flowers and tea. She smiled as she closed the door behind him and asked, "Would you like some?"

"Sure." Walking over she retrieved two cups and handed him one.

As she indicated him to sit she began to fiddle with her hair, almost as if she were a school girl talking to her crush, "Why the surprise visit, Captain Zaraki?"

"Please call me Kenpachi, Retsu."

She blushed at how informal he was when addressing her, "Of course…Kenpachi, but answer my question."

Grumbling he fidgeted in his seat, "Well I just wanted to stop by to say…Thank you, you know, for always healing me and Yachiru."

She gave him a skeptical look, "You are quite welcome! Is that it…Kenpachi?" He nodded his head, as they silently, yet pleasantly, finished their tea.

"Well that was very pleasant Captain Zar- I mean Kenpachi. Please let us do this again some time." She gave him a small smile as she took his cup and placed them in the sink. Turning, she instinctively touched his arm, "I must leave now. I have a lot of patients that I am taking care of. Farewell Kenpachi."

As she began walking out the door, he grabbed her arm. Turing and beginning to ask what the matter was, she was taken by surprise as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft at first, but grew passionate as she began to kiss back, entwining her arms around his next while standing on her tip-toes as he replied by wrapping his arms around her waste.

When they finally pulled away for air, she gave him a wide grin before yelling, "Ken-chan! Why won't you wake up?!"

Groggily he snapped out of his small day dream as he came face to face with his Vice-Captain. "What happened? Don't you fucken tell me that was some stupid dream?!"

"What are you talking bout Ken-chan? Oh before I forget! Braidy-chan stopped by and told me that you are due for a physical!"

A smirk crossed his face hey now he could try again at least.

AN: Just a thought I had while in Bio. Decided to make a drabble, tell me how you like it!


End file.
